


Rhythm

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But instead I do this, F/M, Gift Work, I need to finish typing that Septibangiplier threesome fic, I need to get shit done, This fic is shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why can't I concentrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift work!<br/>Some fluff for a series I've been hollered at about not watching. Not my thing but since I've been asked by a guy to write this prompt, I'm not gonna complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not anyone at all relevant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Not+anyone+at+all+relevant).



Rhythm  
Zane Remeave/Aphmau

Music pumps loudly throughout the house. Many people are partying like they'll never see each other again (and many of them won't; it is a graduation party).  
And yet Zane sits alone, can of beer (he hadn't had more than a few sips of the garbage) in his hand, idly swishing as he dwells on his problems. It's graduation, and yet...  
He looks over to the group of girls. There's only three there (the rest were probably off in some other corner doing who knows what).  
One of the girls laughs. Her jet black hair frames her face perfectly, and he gives the faintest of smiles.  
He's been pining for the girl's affection since freshman year. Even after he went on that camping trip, watched her kiss another guy. That moment ripped his heart in two.  
Yet he still found the power within him to love her.  
She notices his gaze and says something to the other girls. He looks away quickly to hide the fact that he had begun to stare.  
She walks over to him, balance slightly askew (she was apparently clumsy) and stands next to him.  
"Noticed you were all alone. What's going on with you?" She asks with a curious tap to his cheek. He simply shrugs.  
"So I have something to show you. But you gotta follow me outside first." He quirks a brow but complies nonetheless. She excitedly leads him by the hand outdoors, into the cool night.  
"What was it you wanted to show me-" He stops abruptly as she hugs him, tightly. Her head nuzzles into his chest, and he notices she's a considerable amount shorter than him; a foot shorter at least.  
His heart beats faster as she looks up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers.  
"Dante told me about your crush on me."  
Son of a bitch, that bastard.  
"I wanted you to know that I felt the same. It's cliché, I know, but..." She breathes deeply. "I just thought you should know."  
"Aphmau, don't say it's cliché. It's beautiful." He lifts her chin gently. "Trust me." He presses a soft, sweet kiss to her lips. She smells faintly of honey and bitter orange.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere else; I could take you on a proper date." She smiles.  
"I think I'd like that."


End file.
